There are two basic techniques used in data converters. These are the sigma-delta technique and the resistive or capacitive divider techniques. The sigma-delta technique is attractive because it achieves high resolution by precise timing instead of precisely-matched on-chip components such as resistors. In addition, the expertise needed to produce thin-film, laser-trimmed analog components is difficult to obtain; whereas, high-speed digital switching capability is commonplace in the semiconductor industry. Sigma-delta modulators may be used in both analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) and digital-to-analog converters (DACs).
A basic sigma-delta modulator used in a DAC receives an input signal which is summed with inverse feedback of the output signal to provide an error signal. The error signal is attenuated and then processed through an integrator to provide the output signal. The sigma-delta modulator is able to shape the quantization noise out of the passband, where it can be filtered.
However, sigma-delta modulators are notorious for creating unwanted tones in the passband. These unwanted tones have frequencies which are linearly related to a DC bias of the input signal. The creation of these unwanted tones is worse for small input signals which are close to the signal ground level. Furthermore, during the time when the input signal is close to the ground level, it is easier for a listener to hear the unwanted tones. One generally accepted explanation of why sigma-delta modulators produce these unwanted tones is that the sigma-delta modulator creates pattern noises in order to resolve small incremental changes in the input signal. In a second-order sigma-delta modulator, the single-bit output, which is used as a feedback signal to two stages, has only a limited number of patterns to represent the small input signals around the signal ground level, and thus patterns have a large instantaneous error, causing the pattern noises to resonate further in the modulator. What is needed is a sigma-delta modulator which reduces or eliminates these in-band tones.